Rise of the Guardian of Spring
by Innocentangel5500
Summary: A new guardian is created and Pitch is back. What does he want and why is he after the new spring spirit May? Join Jack and May on an incredible adventure, with romance and nightmares. JackXOC Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Guardian of Spring**

**A/N: Hi! I'm back after like forever! I am not going to make any anime type fan fiction for now, I will be working on this fan fiction. I just saw the Rise of the Guardians and just had to make this. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own ROTG! I only own May Flower.**

Darkness had consumed me. I had been asleep for many years. I didn't know where I was, or if I was alive even, but I knew that something about me was different. I felt nothing until pain seeped through me.

'_May Flower.'_

Who was that? Was that my name?

'_Awaken May.'_

I felt my frozen body warm up as I was being lifted out of the earth. I tried to open my eyes or scream from the intense pain in my abdomen, but all that came out were gasps of pain. My eyes suddenly flew open and I was staring at the bluish white moon in front of me. I looked at myself. I was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped blue summer dress that hiked up to my knees and white sandals. In my hand was a bow. It was silver and laced with green vines and pink swirls. A white jacket was tied at my waist. My auburn hair was braided to the side and I was wearing a butterfly headband. The pain in my stomach ceased and I relaxed. Who was I?

'_May Flower, you are now a spirit of spring. Guardian of children's strength and joy.'_

Was the moon talking to me? I was dead? All thoughts rushed through my head and I began to feel dizzy.

"What if I don't want to be a guardian or a spirit?" I asked with confusion.

'_You are special, you have been chosen, there is no denying your role.'_

I finally felt ground touch my feet and I wobbled for a bit, getting used to the feeling of walking again. I was perplexed when, as I walked, my footsteps were I walked began to make flowers grow from the small patches. Awestruck, I started to giggle and run around, watching the small area bloom with life. Around me, it was winter, but near me, it was spring. My laughter filled the air and I stopped running. I froze when I heard the crunching of snow behind me. I turned around and saw a man about my age, with spiky snow-like hair. His eyes were a cold, icy blue and his face was pale white. He was holding a long stick, with a crooked top. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and jeans.

"W-who are you?" I asked. The boy was leaning against his stick and was floating with a mischievous smile on his face.

"My name is Jack. Jack Frost." he said, throwing a snowball at my face. It made a direct hit and sent me straight to the ground. Anger took over me and I stood up with a frown on my face.

"What the heck was that for Frost?!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that wasn't fun." he said. Oh no, that was the complete opposite of fun.

"By the way, you didn't tell me your name Missy." he said with a look of delight across his face.

"Well I guess my name is May. May Flower. As far as the moon told me." I retorted, geez this guy was annoying.

"Wait so this means you're a guardian too! Sweet, Tooth will be happy to know there's another girl guardian. Wonder if North knows?" he said, mumbling the last bit.

"No I'm not, I'm wearing a short sundress in winter cause I'm weird. Of course I'm a spirit thingy or whatever." I said with sarcasm.

"Well you coulda fooled me." he joked. God, this guy made me want to strangle him. Jack looked down at my feet and saw the patch of flowers and new grass.

"So you got something to do with a warm season huh, dang it." he said in disappointment. I giggled.

"I'm guessing spring." I said. I did always love spring. Jack sighed and touched the ground.

"Come on Flower girl, lets get you to North, he ought to know what's going on." he said as he walked over. He placed his hand around my waist. I blushed and struggled in his cold grip.

"Jack, what are you do-AH!" I screamed as we flew into the air. I looked down and immediately felt sick to my stomach. I buried myself into Jacks chest, seeing as how I really couldn't do anything else. I could hear his laughter in the air as we soared in the clear night sky.

"You having fun there May?" he asked. That was such a stupid question.

"Does it look like I am having fun?!" I screamed as I looked up from his chest. His eyes were full of wonder and excitement as he wasn't even paying attention to me. I buried my head back were it was and began to drift off. Before I knew it, I was already asleep, breathing in Jacks mint and forest-like scent that calmed me.

When I began to wake, I could hear mumbling and whispering.

"Is that her?" a girls voice said with slight excitement.

"So she's the new guardian mate?" an Australian voice said with annoyance.

"Yep, found her in the woods. She's got something to do with spring, seeing as where she was, there were flowers blooming." that was Jack.

"So zis girls name es May Flower." some sort of Russian guy.

I groaned and opened my eyes, finally. I looked up and saw Jack standing next to some rabbit man with a boomerang equipped in his right hand, a scowl on his face. A tall and bulky man stood to my left with a long white beard and a red t-shirt, plus suspenders. A short man stood next to him. He was completely a golden color and his face was awestruck. A girl with wings was in the middle. She was covered in feathers and a smile shone brightly on her face. I sat up and looked around me. Where was I?

"So you're awake May. You've been out for awhile." Jack said with a smirk tugging on his lip.

"Shut up Jack." I groaned.

"Nice to meet you May! I'm Toothina, or just Tooth is fine." the girl, Tooth, said. I smiled at her.

"The names E. Aster Bunnymund mate. Call me what you like." he said.

"My name es Santa Clause, but I prefer North, da." North said.

"This is Sandman, or just Sandy. He doesn't talk so thought I would tell ya." Jack said as I frowned at him. Sandy waved at me and I waved back.

"Its very nice to meet you all but, why am I here?" I asked in confusion. North came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"May Flower, you have been chosen to be new guardian. You help us protect children of ze world." he finished. I nodded slowly and glanced around the new atmosphere.

"But why me? There's nothing special about me at all. Why did the moon chose me?" I asked.

"Manny chose you for reason, so zere has to be something special about you. Besides, we need your help." North replied with worry on his face.

"What do you need my help for?" I asked.

"Well zere is zis bad guy named Pitch Black, or Boogeyman. He es creator of nightmares." North started.

"We need your help to stop him mate. Last time we thought we defeated him, but now he's back." Bunny said.

"I would love to help you all but how can I?" I replied with confusion.

"We don't know yet, but when the time comes, you will have to be ready to fight to the death." Jack said, Sandy nodding next to him. This was all too much to take in.

"I'm sorry, but I am feeling a bit dizzy, is there some place I could rest?" I asked as I held my head.

"Jack, carry her to hospital bed, zat should be fine." I heard North say. Jack sighed and walked over, picking me up bridal style in his arms. I struggled a bit, but eventually settled down in his strong grip.

Before sleep consumed me, I heard Bunny say with a laugh, "Looks like we got ourselves a relationship blooming mates." Everyone else giggled and laughed. After that I finally drifted off into a dreamless dream.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. R&R and yeah. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Again hope you enjoy and thanks to save the manatees for being my first person to review. Don't worry I will slow down my story line. Lol. Enjoy!**

**Jack: She does not own us at all.**

**Me: You have to ruin my fun.**

**Jack: My middle name is fun!**

**Me: Sure it is.**

**May: Leave her alone Jack!**

**R&R!**

_10 years later_

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. The first day of my new life. Jack and I still were rivals since. He was very immature and made my blood boil. I denied ever liking him, even though my heart melted with his smile. Pitch never showed up over the years and I grew used to my new job, which is bringing spring to the world.

I was now preparing with my new companions. They were butterflies, yes hard to believe. In my hand was a basket full of seeds, magical ones. My bow and arrows were strung on my back. I giggled when the sun shone brightly in the sky, signaling me to get a move on. The warm breeze helped me soar through the sky, with the help of the insects. I stopped over a small town and spilled some seeds in gardens and small parks, watching flowers and new fresh grass grow. I was roaming the town with awe and wonder and I stopped when I saw a little girl sped past me. Confusion spread through me and I followed her. It warmed me when the little girl stopped at an insignificant pile of dirt that was were I came from. A boy her age walked behind her in confusion.

"What are you doing Lilly?" he asked her.

"I'm offering a rose to May Flower, you know, the girl that gives us spring." my heart stopped for a moment with shock. This girl believed in me?

"You know stuff like that isn't real Lil. Its only a story mom told us." he said, crossing his arms.

"I wont listen to you Jake." she said. I smiled and called for the wind to bring the crimson rose to me. The wind granted my wish and the flower flew into my hands.

"Hey lady! Give me back my flower." Lilly said, her brother looking around in confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"That lady in the tree, she has my flower!" Lilly replied.

"You are so delusional Lil. I am going home." he replied in anger.

"Lady, can you please give me my rose? Its for May Flower." she said carefully.

"But, my dear Lilly, I am her. Watch." I said as I fell from the tree, sprinkling my seeds around the amazed girl. Flowers grew around her and she laughed with glee. I smiled and tapped her nose.

"Thank you for the flower Lilly, and for believing in me." I said as I kneeled to her level, brushing hair from her face. Her golden locks flowed through the wind and she shivered. I groaned in annoyance, I knew that chill anywhere. I looked at Lilly and frowned.

"I have to go now Lilly, but don't worry I will return to see you someday." I said as I flew away, waving to Lilly as I left. I found my first believer. I stopped in a nearby forest and groaned.

"Come out Frost, I know you've been hiding. If you're here to ruin spring, I will kill you." I said as Jack emerged from behind a tree. He was laughing at my statement.

"Don't worry, im not here to ruin your season, but I did happen to see you find your first believer. That scene was heartwarming, really it was. I came here to inform you that Pitch has finally shown up. North spotted his nightmares lurking in the workshop and his is now calling for us to meet him at the pole." he finished and I merely shrugged.

"What if I don't want to help? What will he do?" I said, crossing my arms. Jack laughed at me and I quirked my eyebrow in confusion.

"Well North might come to get you. Last time that happened to me, I was stuffed in a sack." he said with a frown.

"I'm not going, I have a season to deliver." I said as I flew off into the sky, leaving the winter spirit gawking at me. I smirked and flew to my forest, where I live.

I took a breathe of air in the sky. The feeling of flying never grew old, it still felt like a gust of freedom. Frost must feel the same way when he flies. I shook my head, no thinking of Jack. I glanced at the sun as he gleamed at me and my flushed face.

"What do you want?!" I asked him. I groaned, the sun always teased me about Jack. I ignored it and began to softly glide down. What I met wasn't pretty. I gasped at the surroundings. All my trees were burned and or cut down. The flowers were dead at my feet. Everything was dead.

"Buttermilk! My children where are you?" I asked, calling my butterflies, especially Buttermilk, she was the first to help me after becoming a guardian. Tears streaked down my face as I looked at my home, destroyed. I stopped sobbing when I felt the cold chill again.

"What do you want Jack?!" I yelled as I looked at him, but it wasn't him. Black sand crept to me and I shrieked, falling to the ground.

"Well if it isn't the spirit of spring. It is a pleasure to meet you." said a voice softly. I knew who it was, Pitch.

"What do you want Pitch?! I know that you were the one who did this." I said, equipping my bow and notching an arrow.

"I merely want to talk. I want you to help me." said a shadow that appeared against the dead bark of a tree.

"Why on earth would I help you? If you want me to join you, it's a no." I replied.

"Well, since you already answered my question, I might as well kill you. Don't worry though, your precious butterflies will also die as well, so you wont be alone." he said, creating a sand sword and aiming it at me.

"What have you done to my butterflies?! Let them go Pitch!" I yelled. Pitch swung his sword at me and I barely missed, but he still nicked my cheek. I shot my arrow at hit him, but he didn't even acknowledge the hit. I was caught off guard so many times and I ended up on the ground with cuts and bruises all over my body. Pitch only laughed at me.

"I thought you would be a better fighter, now I know you are just a weakling. Goodbye spring spirit." he said as he left me alone. I cursed under my breathe and panted hard. My injuries were killing me. I stood up and screamed in pain.

"W-wind ta-take me to N-North." I gasped as the wind carefully took me north.

The wind busted the window open to North's workshop. I stumbled in and felt the other guardians look at me with horror. I looked at them and smiled.

"H-hi guys! L-long time no see." I said before I passed out on the floor. I felt cold hands wrap around me and take me somewhere, Jack.

_I was walking in a forest alone. I was scared and frightened. These thoughts ended when I felt warm hands wrap around me._

"_Youre not alone anymore May." said a familiar voice._

"_How do you know that?" I replied. My voice was clam and I felt warm breathing on my ear._

"_Because I am here, May, I promised that I would never leave you." the voice replied._

"_Why should I believe you, you always trick me and tease me?" I asked. Who was this man? I turned in the mans arms and was met with a kiss._

"_I love you May." he said in between the passionate kisses. I pulled back and saw a human Jack looking at me._

"_Jack?" I asked._

"_Wake up May. Wake up." I heard him say. _

I jolted awake in the bed I was in. It was a dream? Or was it?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again! I am going to try and type this and one more chapter because I wont be able to type for the next two days. One because I'm going to be with my dad tomorrow and he doesn't have internet. Two because I will be spending the Fourth of July with my boyfriend and his family. So enjoy what I give you and don't complain. R&R!**

**This is mostly FLUFF!**

I awoke from the strange dream and saw the fellow guardians looking at me with worry. I slumped back against the pillow and I hissed in pain.

"Are you alright May? What happened?" I heard Tooth ask. I thought back to what happened yesterday and tears pricked at my eyes.

"I-It was Pitch. H-He destroyed my forest, my home. My friends they're gone. H-He was going to kill me." I cried. I held my face and let the tears flow freely. I felt North pat my shoulder and I looked up. Everyone looked at me with sympathy and I got out of the bed, wobbling a bit.

"Hey, mate, you shouldn't be moving yet." Bunny said. I ignored him and stumbled out of the room. I grabbed onto the nearest thing to me for dear life and I found my way to a window. I whispered for the wind and it carried me outside. I needed fresh air, badly. I don't do well in hospital beds or rooms. I sighed and landed on the roof, carefully lying down and relaxed in the middle of twilight. I could hear the wind whispering in my ear, asking me if I was truly alright. I nodded with a smile on my face. The wind turned chilly and I slowly turned my head to see Jack, his face etched with worry.

"Hey there, Snowflake, what brings you up here?" I asked softly.

"I'm up here because I'm worried Sunshine. Are you sure you're okay? Everyone else was worried sick when you collapsed on the floor. I was worried." he said, sitting next to me.

"Ha, nice joke Frost. I know that of all people you would be the one not to care." I replied, "I've been alone these past years, my butterflies being the only ones who cared for me. You only came to ruin my spring plans. I am alone. No one cares."

"You are not alone anymore May." I heard him say and I gasped, that's what the human Jack said in my dream.

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Because I am here May, I promise that I wont leave you." he said, as he moved closer to me.

"Why should I believe you, you always joke and tease me?" I said, a blush forming on my face. Would he say that he loved me next?! I looked at him and stopped when I noticed he was really close to me. I squeaked and scooted back.

"May, don't worry anymore. I promise I am not teasing you." he replied, moving a strand of hair from my face. I pushed him away and he laughed.

"Well you definitely act like you have your strength back. That's a good thing Sunshine." he said, tapping my nose. I blushed and stood up.

"Stop it Jack." I said.

"Stop what?" he retorted.

"Making me feel all warm inside. Stop making me want to like you!" I shouted. Jack looked at me with confusion. I turned away and began to fly away, when my hand was grabbed by his cold hand. I looked at him and saw his smile. I instantly calmed down and let him bring me into a hug.

"I hate you." I said as I gripped his hoodie.

"I love you too, May." Jack laughed. He gripped me tighter. I looked up at him and asked him.

"Is this a dream?" Jack laughed.

"I hope its not." he said as he leaned closer to me. I flushed and froze in my spot. I had an idea and I mentally smiled. I wrapped a hand around his neck and flipped him onto the roof. He had the funniest face ever. A look of confusion and bewilderment. I laughed and flew up into the air.

"Come and get me Snow Fairy." I taunted. He had a smile on his face and he shot up to catch me.

"Lets make a deal Jack. If you catch me under 15 minutes, I'll do whatever you ask for a week. If I win, vice versa." I negotiated. He nodded and boosted himself with the help of his staff. I giggled and watched him get close. At one point, I couldn't see Jack. Was he okay? I stopped and looked around for the white haired winter spirit.

"Jack!" I screamed. I was about to yell again, when I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and laughter was heard in my ear.

"Jack! Oh my god, why did you do that?! You scared me half to death!" I yelled as I turned in his arms. He embraced me and I smacked him in the face.

"I guess I kinda do deserve that." he responded. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I still win though. You are going to do what I say for a whole week!" he grinned.

"Don't get too cocky Frost." I said as we landed back on the roof.

We were put in awkward silence as we stared at the now rising moon. The tranquility of the moment was memorable. Jack and I had our hands intertwined. I let my mind drift off as I was captivated by the night sky.

"Hey May, do you know about your past?" Jack asked. I looked over at in confusion.

"A lot of your questions about me can be answered." he said, not looking at me.

"I've never seen my memories." I replied.

"Then we have to get Tooth to give you your memories. You have to see them soon." he replied as he finally looked at me. I frowned and was about to say something, when all of a sudden we heard shouting inside. I flew through the window and Jack followed. I jumped behind him once I saw the cause of the commotion. Pitch was standing on the globe with a smirk across his face. He looked over at us and started laughing.

"Hello Jack, long time no see. Nice to see you as well, little spring spirit." he said, appearing from behind us. I screeched and hid behind Jack, who took a defensive stance in front of me.

"What do you want with May, Pitch?" Jack asked with anger.

"She has something special about her that I want. Why are you so eager to protect her Jack? Is it because of the past?" Jack seemed to flinch at the last statement.

"What does he mean Jack?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get your memories back. You here that Tooth! We need her memories. Pronto!" he said, looking over to a trembling Tooth, who nodded.

"Jack, if you even try to hurt me, this little one gets it." Pitch said, holding up a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, his eyes were wide with fear and I felt Jack tense once again.

"JAMIE!" he yelled. Who was this kid?

"Now Jack, either you give me the girl or I take the kid." everyone gasped.

"How about neither Pitch!" Jack said. I was scared. He had such furry and rage in his voice, I never saw him like this. Ever.

"I'll give you three days to decide Jack. Choose wisely." Pitch said as he left with the little boy that screamed for Jack as they disappeared. Jack ran for them but missed by an inch. I watched Jack's face light up with anger and I backed away from him. He was scaring me. North placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let him cool off, May. Zat boy es special to Jack." he said. I nodded.

"Lets go to the other room, May, we can talk about your past. Tooth do you have the memories?" Jack said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Tooth nodded and gave him my tooth box-like thingy. Jack lead me to a bedroom with a J carved on it. As we walked inside, I was awed with the beauty of the bedroom. The wall was painted a light blue and a snowflake landed on my nose, as I realized that it was snowing in the bedroom. Nearly everything was frozen and I looked at the bed. It looked like something found in a storybook.

"You liking my bedroom so far." Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"It's beautiful Jack! This is your bedroom?" I replied. He nodded and I went to sit on his bed. The bed became warm at my touch and I sat, looking around the room. Jack sat next to me and gently embraced me.

"What are we going to do Jack? What will you choose?" I asked.

"I will find a way to get both of you back. Jamie is my first believer, you are the first person I ever loved. I can't lose either of you." he said. He looked down at me and pecked my cheek. I blushed and leaned into his hold.

"Are you ready to see your past?" he asked, holding the box with my face on it in front of me. The girl on the bow had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Freckles covered her cheeks and her skin was pale. This was my past self, before I died.

I looked at Jack with my green eyes and smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be."

With that, I pressed the middle of the box with my thumb. Light blinded me as my memories flashed in my eyes.

**A/N: Next chapter is ALL memories. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again! OMG, 6 reviews! Thanks so much! Here is what most of you have been waiting for, the chapter full of May's memories! What will she find out about her past? How is Jack Frost involved? Find out now!**

_**Italics **_**= memories**

_I am walking down a forgotten path to my home. My brown hair was swaying in the breeze. I felt so tranquil, that I didn't see that I was already in the town. I was clutching my favorite book close to my chest. I didn't notice a boy running towards me. I looked up just as he ran into me, causing me to fall on my butt. I winced in pain and I looked up to see a hand in my face.'_

"_I'm sorry Miss. I didn't see you there. Let me help you up." a boy my age said. He had brown spiky hair and warming brown eyes. I blushed and hesitantly took his hand. He lifted me up and grabbed my book._

"_I'm guessing this is yours." he said._

"_Y-Yes, thank you sir." I replied, taking the book._

"_My name is Jackson Overland, not sir." he joked. I giggled._

"_I'm May Thomas. Nice to meet you Jackson." I replied with a blush._

"_Please, just call me Jack." he said, grabbing my hand a kissing it like a gentleman._

"_Jack! Come on! You promised!" a little girl said, tugging at Jack's coat. I laughed._

"_You might want to go before your sister ends up dragging you." I stated._

"_Yah, see you later May." he replied, following his sister with glee. My heart was pounding._

"_May, I think you're in love." I told myself._

_**Time Skip**_

_I was with Jack in the middle of the forest. It was winter. I was shivering after a very long snowball fight, in which Jack won. I felt Jack placing his jacket on me and I smiled at him._

"_Aren't you cold Jack?" I asked. He shook his head and sat next to me._

"_And I thought we were actually going to have an actual conversation." I giggled. He shrugged._

"_Come on, we had fun right? That's all that matters." he said as he placed his hand around my waist. I snuggled into him and smiled._

"_The moon is beautiful tonight, right Jack?" I whispered. I felt him nod and I looked up at him. He looked at me and leaned closer to me. I froze in my spot and let him graze his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and roughly kissed him back. All of my passion was put into the kiss. Jack at first was frozen with shock, but eventually wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed back. He was being gentle with the kiss and I was putting all my passion into this moment. I was the first to break the kiss, because I was out of breathe. I was panting and Jack pulled me into a hug. _

"_I love you Jack." I breathed before I fell asleep. _

_**Time Skip**_

_I was in the forest, alone. Tears were streaming down my face. My mom had told me that my grandmother, the only one in my family who cared for me, passed away. I was alone and scared. I was frightened. My thoughts ceased when I felt warm hands wrap around me._

"_What's wrong May?" I heard Jack say as he tightened his grip on my waist._

"_M-My grandma died. She was the only one that cared for me. Now I am all alone. No one cares anymore. My mom even didn't care that she died." I sobbed._

"_You're not alone anymore May." he said with slight anger._

"_How do you know that?" I replied with no emotion._

"_Because I am here May, I promised that I would never leave you." he said with sadness._

"_Why should I believe you? You always joke and tease me." I said, turning in Jacks arms. He looked at me with sadness and began to kiss away my tears and sorrow. I kissed back with passion and sobbed more._

"_I love you May." he choked between kisses._

_I pulled away and saw the tears on his face. I used my tiny hands to wipe away the tears. Jack gave me a grim smile and let go of me._

"_Promise to never leave." I pleaded with new tears arising to my eyes._

"_Yes, I promise. I love you May." Jack said as he kissed my forehead._

"_Love you too, Jack." I smiled._

_**Time Skip**_

_I was walking to mine and Jack's 'secret hideout.' He said he wanted to ask me something important. When I reached the small stump, there was a note placed on it._

'_May, I am with Jenny. She wanted to take me ice skating. Meet me there. I have a special question for you. Love, Jack.' _

_I smiled at the note. He loved his little sister Jenny and I knew something like this would have happened with the winter weather today. It was sunny out and perfect for a stroll. I walked through the town, taking my time. I was taking in the nice weather when I heard a small voice yell._

"_May! I need your help!" it was Jenny. She had a look of complete horror on her face and she tugged at my sleeve._

"_What's wrong Jen?" I asked, becoming a bit panicked._

"_Its Jack! We were skating and I got onto thin ice. He got me off the thin ice and he fell in the frozen water!" my eyes widened in horror. Was Jack . . . no he couldn't be. I ran past Jen to the lake. I looked for him and saw the hole in the ice. I nearly screamed when I looked and saw his body in the water, freezing to death._

"_JACK!" I screamed as I placed my hand in the water, trying to reach him. I felt Jen pull my hand back._

"_You can't go get him May! You'll freeze to death." she said._

"_I can't leave him!" I sobbed. Pain ripped through my body as I saw him close his eyes. After that, I went through deep depression._

_**Time Skip**_

_I was as still as a rabbit. Jen was in front of me with wide eyes. In front of us was a very pissed off mama bear. I told Jen not to get near it, but she didn't listen. I had an arrow latched onto my bow, ready for when the bear would strike. The warm spring breeze drifted by us, as if warning us of the danger. My hair was in a braid. I was wearing my favorite dress and Jen looked at me with fear evident in her eyes._

"_Jenny, back away very slowly. Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise." I whispered to her as she walked back to me. The bears eyes gleamed with anger and she charged at Jenny._

"_RUN!" I screamed, pushing Jen in front of me. She took off and I followed. I screamed when I tripped on an tree root. Jen stopped and looked at me._

"_Just keep going!" I yelled. Jen nodded and ran._

_I pointed the arrow at the bear. Was I going to die from the bear slaughtering me or will I be crushed be the bears weight? I decided to let my arrow loose, and it made a sickening sound as it hit the bears heart. I tried to move as the bear fell, but I was still crushed by the weight of the bear on my abdomen. My ribs were crushed painfully and air was pushed out of my body. I was gasping in pain, but no air was allowed into my body. I saw black spots burst in my eyes as I took a final breathe. I looked to my right and saw a blue rose bloom in front of my dull eyes. Then my sight became blurry and I finally allowed the darkness to consume me._

'_I'll see you soon Jack. I love you.' were my last thoughts._

I came back to reality with tears leaking down my face. I looked at Jack and his grim face.

"Jack?" I asked as I held his cold face in my warm hands. He only smiled sadly at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I began to silently sob as Jack gripped me.

"I've missed you May. After I regained my memories I could only think of you. When I saw you emerge from the ground that night, I was overjoyed. I was summoned by Manny to see you. I'm glad, so glad May." Jack sobbed and I looked at him. I wiped his eyes of his frozen tears. I leaned in and locked my lips onto his. He kissed back with the same amount of passion as I had. I was in heaven. I broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"So Jack, what is your plan for saving Jamie?" I asked' a smile shining on my face as I leaned into Jack's cold chest.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the cliffhanger and I hope that her past made sense. Bye!**

**Innocentangel5500 over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Surprise! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy. Btw do you think I should do a Jack P.O.V? Leave your opinion in the comment! Yesterday was Fourth of July so HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY!**

**I am also going to start a new JackXOC fan fiction called Blind Winter. Read the A/N after the story to see an exert from it.**

Jack led me out of his bedroom, his hand in mine and a smile taking over his features. The other guardians, besides North and Sandy, had left. I was relieved, Tooth would never let me hear the end of it if she saw me and Jack holding hands. I let his hand go and smiled at him.

"I'm going to get North to assemble the guardians. We need to know of your so called 'brilliant' idea. See you in a snap Snow Fairy." I called. I hopped towards North's office and knocked lightly.

"North it's me, can I come in?" I asked.

"Come in May." I heard his jolly voice say. I opened the door and was awed by the millions of toys scattered around the room.

"What es it May?" North asked as he was finishing painting a small wooden car.

"Well, Jack wants you to gather the guardians, he has this 'brilliant' idea he wants to share." I said, eyes wide at the colorful toys surrounding me.

"Sure May. Anything for fellow guardian." he said with joy.

We exited the room and walked to the globe. Jack was waiting for me with a bright smile on his face. I giggled and North looked at us with a look of confusion. I shrugged and watched as North called the Aurora Borealis. I watched the beautiful lights in bewilderment. I heard the ground open up and saw Bunny hop out.

"What is it now!? Has Pitch come back mate?" he panicked.

"I came as soon as I could North. What is it?" I heard Tooth say as she flew through the open window.

"Pitch es not back, Jack has plan to defeat Pitch and save Jamie." North said. I smiled at Jack as he looked overly confident.

"Well then, what's the plan mate?" Bunny said with no expression vivid on his furry face.

"Well, as you all know, Pitch only wants May, correct?" we all nodded, "Well then I say that we give him what he wants." everyone besides myself gasped in horror.

"Have you gone crazy mate!?" Bunny said. I giggled a little at Sandy's expression, shock with no sound.

"Let me speak." Jack said. Jack unfolded his master plan. (You thought I would tell you? LOL! Nope.)

Everyone had a role in this plan and I just sat back and listened to him retell the plan. Jack looked as though he accomplished his only goal in life after he was finished. I nearly burst into laughter after everyone gawked at Jack.

"So, what do you think?" he said. North nodded and Sandy did too.

"You know, Frostbite, if you weren't completely stupid, this might actually work mate." Bunny said, his face deep in thought.

"I'll help you Jack. Anything for a friend!" Tooth declared. Everyone looked over at me.

"Are you sure zis es alright May?" North asked.

"Of course! If I didn't believe in Jack's plan, I wouldn't have suggested calling you all here." I said. Everyone smiled at me. I began walking to a window.

"I have to go and get some air, Jack, you coming?!" I called. North looked at me with suspicion. I merely waved and dove out the window, into the cool air. I giggled when I felt cold lips press on my neck. Jack's cold hands wrapped around my torso.

"Took you long enough Snowflake." I said, turning in his arms.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Sunshine." he replied, kissing my neck again, his cold lips sending shivers down my spine. I slipped free from his hold and sat on the roof.

"How are your wounds May? Do they hurt?" he asked.

"They're fine. They are actually gone." I said with a chortle.

"Hey, I was just worried." Jack said, landing next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and I smiled.

"Good thing we have forever together, right Jack?" I whispered. I could feel him nod and leaned into his grip. I turned and placed my warm lips on his cold ones. At first, our kiss was gentle and sweet, that is, until Jack began to suck on my lips, causing me to gasp in bliss. He took that opportunity to explore my mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck and allowed him to do so. I moaned in delight. I broke the kiss and began panting, my face flushed. I hugged Jack as he began to stroke my hair.

"That was amazing." I said.

"I know. Its even more amazing with you." he replied, pulling me back. I stared into his electric blue eyes and we kissed again. This time though, I was being rough.

"Lets go to my room." Jack said, his face too was flushed. I let him carry me into his bedroom. He went and locked the door, wanting no intruders. I guess you can expect what came after that.

**A/N: That's a wrap! Sorry I had to end it early. I am working on my new story. I do NOT do lemons, so if you were expecting one, then tough crap. I am only 13 not freaking 21. Here is an exert from Blind Winter!**

_**I was alone for the small amount of time in the hospital. My mom didn't visit me, my father was dead, and my little brother didn't even like me. I was blind, and diagnosed with brain cancer. The doctors said I was lucky not to have lost anything else besides my sight. They told me that my time here was short, but I held my head high and fought. I used all the strength I had to fight it. I was lonely for awhile, that was, until I met him. The one person who came to see me, and I didn't even know who he was until it was too late. He would see me everyday and talk to me. He was kind and loved to joke around. The boy loved making me laugh and he helped fulfill my only dream, to see snow. I don't know how he did it, but he made me happy. When I passed I still was able to talk to him. I'm not sure how though. When I passed I was partially given my sight back. It was still blurry, but at least I could see shapes. I heard a voice tell me that in time, I would regain my vision. I didn't know what happened or what was to come, but I still fought my blindness. My name is Naomi Imag. This is my story.**_

**Hope you liked that and I am sorry that May's death was weird, it was all I could think of. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Welcome back to my new chapter. Btw my new story isn't going anywhere so if anyone wants it then PM me and you can have it. But Naomi will remain my character. I am making another new story too, hopefully it will actually go somewhere. It will be called Autumn Breeze. I hope that anyone who reads it will like and review. Btw I've seen that over 425 people have read my story and only 9 people have reviewed. Whoever becomes my tenth reviewer will be mentioned and will receive an invisible marshmallow. Enjoy!**

**Day 2**

I awoke in the morning in a cold embrace. I tossed and turned in the bed and opened my eyes. My eyes widened in horror when I remembered what happened last night. My face became as red as a tomato and I jumped out of the bed with the bed sheets covering my body. I heard Jack groan and sit up. I covered my face with my hand and gasped. Jack and I, we … we…! I looked over at Jack as he opened his electric blue eyes. I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed.

"Where are you going May?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Jack! Do you even remember what we did last night?!" I whisper screamed. Jack seemed deep in thought and his face began to flush pure red. His face turned into a look of complete shock and worry.

"Uh, I'm sorry May." he said with regret. I calmed and sat next to him, placing a hand on his cold cheek. I smiled and kissed him.

"If you think I regret this Jack, I don't, even though I am very shocked." I truthfully answered. He smiled back and hugged my body.

"Put your clothes on Frosty. We have to make most of this day, Pitch will be here tomorrow." I said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and affectionately squeezed it. He stood and I averted my eyes from him. Grabbing my bow and arrows, I walked out of the room and flew downstairs. I ran into North and fell to the ground.

"Sorry North, I didn't see you there." I said with a smile on my face.

"Why are you in such a hurry May?" he retorted in confusion.

"Um, I'm going to hang out with Jack. Tomorrow we have to set the plan into action so." I said.

"Are you two together?" he asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Good for you May!" he replied, patting my back. I smiled back and flew out the window, waiting for Jack to join me. I smiled at him as he came out of the shop. He smiled back at me and he grabbed my hand, leading me somewhere.

"Where are we going Jack?" I asked in confusion.

"We're going to the lake where I was reborn." he replied. I grimly smiled and followed him. When we entered a forest, I began to touch and feel the trees and flowers and watched them bloom. I smiled and stopped when I saw a forever frozen lake. Tears weld up into my eyes, the memory of Jack's death still burned into my mind. Jack's cold hands wrapped around me and I silently wept.

"I don't want to remember anymore Jack, its too melancholy." I cried. He shushed me and wiped my tears.

"The memory will fade in time, May. I swear." he whispered. I calmed down and sat in the snow that surrounded the forest. My hands wrapped around the snow, forming a snowball. I smirked and looked up at Jack with a look of innocence. He smiled at me and I threw the snow, hitting him directly in the face. I chortled at his look of shock. He smiled at me mischievously. He grabbed the snow and threw one back at me. I took cover behind a tree and giggled in delight. The firing ceased and I peered over the side of the tree. I cocked my head to the side when I saw that he wasn't here. I looked up and was pelted by the cold powder. I laughed when Jack smirked his heartwarming smirk and picked me up. I squealed in his hold and squirmed. He merely gripped me tighter and laughed at my childlike actions. I pouted and settled down.

"Jaaaack, let me go!" I whined.

"Now why would I do that?" he retorted with a smile. I groaned and twisted in his hold.

"Stop moving princess. I wouldn't want you to fall now would I?" he laughed. I merely shot a glare at him.

"Let me go Jack, I can fly you know?" I asked in annoyance.

"Well, that would ruin my fun now wouldn't it?" he mocked. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as the sun began to set. I began to fall asleep, watching the sunset. Next thing you know, I was asleep in Jack's arms. I gripped his frosted hoodie and breathed in his mint scent.

**Day 3**

I awoke in the morning to the sound of Jack's voice.

"Today is the day, no going back on plans. May will be safe, we can do this Frost." Was he talking to himself? I smiled and sat up on the bed, my once braided hair now a tussled mess on my shoulders. I got up and walked to Jack's bathroom. I saw him staring at himself in the mirror and giggled, grabbing his attention.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, giving me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Long enough to hear you lecturing yourself." I teased, flicking his nose.

"Well, today is the day you know." he said back, seriousness taking over his fun and caring nature. I frowned at him and gave him a hug.

"I'll be alright, our plan will work according to what you planned." I said, brushing his platinum hair out of his face.

"I don't want anything bad to happen May, I don't want to loose you." he said, burying his face in my hair. I let a few tears loose and quickly wiped them away.

"Lets get downstairs and get some breakfast, that out to get your mind off of this." I suggested. He smiled at me and nodded. I opened the door and we walked downstairs, hand in hand. What we didn't expect was the other guardians waiting downstairs for us. They smiled at us and I blushed.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, my face getting redder and redder at their smug looks. Bunny decided to be the first to open his fat mouth.

"So Jack, when were you gonna tell us about your new relationship mate?" Bunny teased. Jack obviously got angry at this statement, because he began to waltz over to Bunny, that is, if I didn't hold him back.

"Why does it matter kangaroo? Since when are you so interested." I merely giggled at his protectiveness. Bunny held his hands up in defense, a smile grazing his furry face.

"Vell, I have breakfast prepared, lets eat!" North said, gesturing us to the kitchen. I smelled the food and instantly felt like I was going to get sick.

"Hey, Jack, I'll be right back." I said as I flew to his bedroom, confusion taking over his features. I opened the bathroom door and puked into the toilet. What was wrong with me?! I never get sick!

"May? Are you alright?" I heard Jack say. I clutched my stomach in pain and watched him walk in, worry etching his features. I nodded and felt his cold hands move my hair away from my face, letting me release the small amount of food that was in my stomach. I stood up once I finished and washed my face.

"Jack? Do you think that I could be?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded and I grasped my stomach. It was impossible. We stopped worrying when we heard a crashing sound residing in the other room. I ran out of Jack's room and saw Pitch standing on the globe, the little boy, Jamie, in his hands. I was pushed back by Jack when Pitch looked over to us.

"Ah, Jack! I've been looking for you and your little girlfriend. Have you made up your mind? Jamie or your love. Choose now." he said with malice dripping through his mouth with each word spoken. I nodded at Jack and gave him a grim smile.

"I'll give you May, but first, you give me Jamie." Jack said, anger in his voice as he spoke. Pitch cackled with delight and tossed the boy to Jack. He caught him with ease and I stepped out from behind him. Fear was no where in my body as I approached the dark man before me. He grasped my hand tightly and dragged me into a portal, taking me to the dark world of his existence. I turned and blew a kiss to Jack, telling him farewell for now. Jack's plan was now in action.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see you soon. Again, a LOT of people have read this story and I want more reviews. 10****th**** reviewer will be mentioned next chapter and will win an imaginary marshmallow! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back! Shout out to moonshroom420 for being my tenth reviewer! You get a marshmallow, no wait, a smore for reviewing on ALL of my chapters! Thank you for reading my story. **

**Jack P.O.V.**

I watched May leave into the world of nightmares with a brave face shone on her beautiful features. The plan was now in full swing. I let loose a sigh and looked at Jamie. At least he was alright.

"Jack!" he exclaimed as he hugged me. I hugged back and placed him on the ground. He had grown since I last saw him.

"North, get Jamie home, we have a plan in action." I stated, grabbing my staff. This had to work. My worry had risen when May got sick this morning. She and I knew there was only one possibility. She was pregnant. God, I was so stupid! I should have known the risk. Now she was with the most dangerous person in the world who would probably hurt her. Its alright Jack, its only for today.

"Sandy, did you place some of your sand on her bow like I asked?" I asked, beginning my plan and putting it into action. Sandy nodded. I grabbed a map and Sandy placed a speck on it. If the sand worked, it would should show me where Pitch had her. The sand moved on its own accord and directed to a place that only she and I would know about. The lake where I was reborn. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked to see Tooth.

"Jack, I am going to watch over Jamie, like you told me too." she said, worry etched on her face. I smiled and nodded. North arrived and I grinned.

"Lets get on the sleigh, I know where we are going." I called. We boarded North's sleigh, well, Bunny was forced on. We flew to the lake and parked the sleigh.

"Look around here for anything that seems, well off." I said, beginning to search the area. We had to find May, I had to.

**May P.O.V.**

I winced as I was thrown into a cage. I kept a hand near my stomach, because I had to protect it, my baby. I heard Pitch's laugh and immediately watched my back. I grabbed my bow and arrows and latched an arrow on, prepared for the worst.

"What is it that you want from me exactly Pitch?" I asked in anger. He appeared behind me and chuckled.

"I want nothing from you, I want the fear from Jack." he retorted, his shadow loaming over my body. I aimed at him but he moved somewhere else.

"What is the fear you want from him?" I asked again.

"The fear that he may never see you again. The fear that he will be lonely again if he loses you. The fear that … no way." he said, his face now twisted with confusion and excitement. He smiled at me and looked towards me stomach. Crap, he knew.

"What Pitch? Why are so surprised?" I retorted, pretending to not know what he was doing.

"You are carrying his child? This is such sweet fear, it radiates off of him and you, you fear that I will kill you and your child, Jack fears that he will be losing not one but two things from his life. This is such sweet news." he said, appearing in the cage and stroking my cheek. I smacked him in the face and shot at him, nailing him in the chest. He grimaced in pain, and pulled the arrow out.

"You shouldn't have done that spring spirit. I was going to keep you alive to see Jack die, but now I don't think I'll be too nice anymore." my eyes widened at his statement. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and winced in pain. I let out a scream and fell to the bottom of the cage, my body hitting the cold metal with a sickening clang. I coughed and held my mouth. I got sick in the cage.

"Well, isn't that lovely." Pitch said with disgust. I scowled at him and gripped my shoulder in pain. I grew weary and tried to shake it off, I couldn't sleep. Pitch would corrupt my dreams if I fell asleep.

"Are you tired, little girl? Sleep then, I won't do anything." he assured. I huffed and ignored him, clutching my body close to myself. I held my shoulder and felt the red, warm blood slowly bleed from the wound. I gripped a piece of my dress and ripped it, tying it on my shoulder, using it as a bandage.

"Don't worry spirit, your little Jack should be here soon, he of course would follow us." Pitch reassured. I glared at him and turned my head away, feeling my stomach churn in pain. Jack, come and save me. I am so scared.

"Jack will come for you, but he won't save you May. I will kill him before he can unlock your cage. You will watch his blood spill before I kill you. You will die with fear, so will he. Your child will not live to see light." Pitch said, shaking the cage in anger. I scooted away and tried to not listen. I covered my ears and blocked out all noise. I was not afraid, Jack will save me. He will. He won't die, he's too smart.

"That's what you think May." he said again. I shook my head and felt a light growing inside me. I had the strength to believe in Jack. I had the strength to fight against the darkness. I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow on it.

"Are you going to try that again?" he laughed. I looked him in the eyes with rage in my eyes. I pulled the arrow back, and was awed when the tip began to glow in a green mist. It shone brighter when I fought against my own fears. I let the arrow loose and watched it hit Pitch in the chest, this time though, he actually screamed in agony. I smirked and laid back, watching him cry in pain.

"How does that feel Pitch?" I asked with a smile grazing my pale lips. I felt my strength being taken from me each second after the wound bled. I felt the collar of my dress being yanked and I met the bars after he pulled me to face him.

"If you want to live to see him, I would stop trying to be a hero." he yelled.

"I'm not, I'm trying to take a stand against your darkness." I retorted. He pushed me down and I stayed silent. Jack would be here, I knew it.

Jack, hurry up and save me.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed. 20****th**** reviewer will be give imaginary pies. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry because this will be kinda short.**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was searching for something off at the lake. Eventually, I saw a black hole appear next to me.

"North! Bunny! I found something!" I said as I jumped in the hole, not realizing that it closed up behind me. I looked back and slammed my fists against the dirt. I turned and looked at the dark hole, it seemed never-ending. I took in a breathe of air and walked forward, into the darkness to look for May.

Don't worry May, I'm on my way.

**May P.O.V.**

I screamed in pain when I was slammed into the bars. I couldn't take much more of this. I protected my belly most out of the rest of my body.

"When will you give up May?" I heard Pitch's voice say. I groaned as I got sick again, for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"I won't give up. I will fight you until I die, Pitch. I will wait for Jack. I won't let you get rid of me that easily." I said, rage peeking in my squeaky voice. Jack would be here soon, I just knew it. I screamed again when my throat was grabbed, my body being held off the ground. I flailed and squirmed in the choking hold. I tried to gasp in even the slightest breathe, but it didn't work. Cold hands gripped my neck, squeezing slowly and mercilessly. I gasped in a small breathe and was slammed against the iron bars. I let out a silent scream, black specks bursting into my eyes.

"Too bad that I have to end your life so soon. It would have been great to keep you for my own uses, your child as well." I heard his voice whisper in my ear, his black sand caressing my cheek. I squirmed and brushed the sand off of my body.

"May!" was the last thing I heard before I was lost in darkness. Was that Jack? Was I imagining it? I didn't know, nor did I care anymore. My body went limp and I succumbed to the nightmares to follow.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I was running through the dark tunnel and was finally greeted with some light. I was in Pitch's lair. I roamed around and stopped, frozen in my tracks when I heard May's bloodcurdling scream. My blood froze after and I flew into the air, looking for her. My one love. I finally spotted her blue dress and descended to the ground and watched Pitch grab her throat and hold her up to the cage she was in. I moved closer and watched her fighting slow. Her eyes closed and her body went limp. My blood boiled and I jumped out, my target set on Pitch.

"May!" I screamed as I tackled Pitch in the cage. He smiled at me and disappeared into the shadows. I looked over to May and grabbed her body and placed it onto my lap. I brushed her hair out of her pale face and held her head. Frozen tears weld up into my eyes and I looked at her bloody and bruised body. I placed my head on her chest and was relieved to hear her heart still beating in her chest. I kissed her head and placed her down. I had to deal with Pitch at the moment.

"Did you think I was stupid enough to not know about your little plan Jack? I can read the fear in her mind. She feared that your plan would fail. The whole plan flooded in her mind. After you let her go, you would leave Tooth to look after the little boy, to make sure I didn't go after him. You used Sandman's magic sand to track her and find her. You, North, and Bunnymund would go after me, while Sandy was left to hold down the fort. The three of you would barge in here, Bunnymund and North fighting me or distracting me while you would get your little girlfriend and would eventually fight me off once you got her to safety. That was such a stupid plan Jack. You should have know that it wouldn't work." Pitch finally finished. I looked at him with shock. Well, it shouldn't have surprised me. I grabbed my staff and stood defensively in front of May. I was ready to fight for her, even if it meant dying for her. I took a breathe and pointed my staff at Pitch, prepared for anything.

**A/N: Again I am sorry that I this is so short. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! ****L**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to my story. OMG almost 1,000 views! I'm so excited. Well I am sorry for the cliffhanger and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**May P.O.V.**

_I don't know what was happening to me. I wanted to open my eyes and see Jack, but my body refused. I was standing in darkness, somewhere in a dream. I took a step forward and was brought into a dream. It was warm, yet cold outside. The sun was out and I was sitting on a rocking chair, on a porch. Where I was, I didn't know. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard giggling arise in the forest. I looked over to the sound of the noise and saw a small little girl flying with a cheeky smile. She had black hair with a white tint. Her eyes were a mix of blue and brown. She looked over at me and smiled, squealing as she hid behind me._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Help me, Daddy's after me!" she squealed as I picked her up. I smiled and laughed when I saw Jack burst through some shrubs. He was laughing and when he spotted the little girl, he smiled at me and flew up to our daughter. _

"_Of course, you hide in Mommies arms Melody. You do know that you are in quite a pickle." he said, smiling at me. I giggled and began to tickle the girl, Melody, in my arms. She squealed and squirmed. I let her go and she ran around in the small patch of field in front of the house._

"_I thought you were on my side momma!" she screamed as Jack flew after her. I giggled and sat back down. The sun began to set and Jack walked up to me, Melody in his arms asleep. I smiled and took the sleeping angel from his arms and walked inside. I walked into a pink bedroom and placed Melody into bed. I covered her and kissed her forehead._

"_You're so good with kids." I heard Jack say as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him and kissed his cheek._

"_She's our daughter Jack, I have to be good with kids." I replied as we left the room. I sighed when I walked into our bedroom and plopped onto the bed._

"_Wake up May. Don't fall asleep yet." I heard his voice tell me as I closed my eyes._

**Jack P.O.V.**

I looked over at May when she began to toss and turn on the floor. At least she was okay. I glared at Pitch and charged at him, shooting him with my ice. Pitch would nearly dodge them and only laughed at my attempts to hit him.

"Is that the best you got Frost." he laughed. I sneered and looked over at May as she was waking from some sort of dream.

"Melody." she said, touching her stomach. Why did she say that? I moved over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"May, are you alright?" I asked. Tears weld up into her eyes and she launched herself at me. I gripped her against me and shushed her.

"Jack! I missed you so much." she sobbed. I pulled her back and looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead. She looked over at Pitch and fury raged into her beautiful hazel eyes. I smiled and stood, May gripping onto me as she tried to stand.

"Pitch, I will kill you!" she screamed. Pitch merely smirked at her.

"I'm surprised you still have the strength to stand, little girl." he mocked, causing May to frown.

"I'm not going to die that easily Boogerman." she said, making me chuckle at the nickname.

"Let's get him May." I whispered to her. She smiled and grabbed her bow and arrows. She glared at Pitch and took her fighting stance. God, she was adorable.

"You don't have the gull to fight fear. I'll only use them against you!" he tried to reassure.

**May P.O.V.**

"What fear Pitch? I don't have fears anymore." I said, my anger boiling in my body. Pitch only laughed at me and I smirked.

"So I'm amusing, that's the best highlight of today. Yippee for me." I said again, this time making Jack chuckle next to me. I smiled at him and winked at him. I notched an arrow and aimed at Pitch. I looked over at Jack, who nodded. I shot the arrow and Jack sent his frost, our weapons lacing together to create a frosted arrow, destined to hit and wound the target. Or in this case, Pitch. He looked at us with a slit bit of fear and when he was shot, he screamed in pain. He writhed in pain and I walked up to him, kicking him in the face and spitting my blood on him.

"How do you like it Pitch?" I spit out. Jack grabbed my hand and lifted me into his arms.

"Let's get out of here Jack, I don't want to get into a fight yet." I whispered, but loud enough for Pitch to hear. I winced as the pain came back to me.

"Wait Jack! My butterflies." I said, looking up to see my companions in cages. I flew up to them and unlocked all of their cages. The flew out with glee and helped me get back to Jack. Buttermilk, my assistant, looked at me in confusion and I merely smiled at him.

"Go back to the forest, I will meet you all there when I have my wounds treated." I assured them, watching them leave before collapsing into Jack's arms. I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, now let's get out of this hellish world." I whispered, before falling asleep. My energy was gone and all I wanted to do was sleep. Only to dream about my baby, my daughter, our Melody.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy! Yes, the dream was the future. Isn't it adorable! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMG! Over 1,000 views! I am soooo happy! To celebrate, I am going to type this chapter with happiness! I am almost at 20 reviews as well! Couldn't be anymore happy. I'm going to be creating a new story some time soon and I would like for you all to read it when I am finished with the first chapter.**

**May P.O.V.**

It was a few weeks after this whole scenario happened. My stomach was bulging a bit and I think the other guardians were beginning to notice. I was a nervous wreck because Jack, being the idiot he was, wanted to tell them of their relationship and the fact that I was pregnant. I wonder what kind of parent Jack would be like? Probably one that spoils their child. I sighed and walked out of Jack's bedroom, I was hungry. God, I hate my hunger cravings. Such was the life of a pregnant immortal girl.

"Hello May!" I heard North's booming voice say. I turned, startled and waved.

"Hi North, do you have any cookies?" I asked. He nodded.

"I vill have elves bring them to Jack's room." he said, ushering me upstairs. I looked at him in confusion.

"Did Jack tell you our predicament North?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled.

"Thank you North." I said as I made my way back to the bedroom. I slumped onto the bed and took in a deep breathe of air. I was about to fall asleep, until I felt the familiar cold chill given off by Jack. I smiled and looked over at the father of my unborn child. He smirked at me and I stood up and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Jack." I said, burying my face in his frosted hoodie.

"I'm sorry that I had to go, I still have a season to deliver, snow days to create. I also had to make sure Jamie was okay." he replied, smiling at me grimly.

"Did you tell North about me being pregnant?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow in confusion. He chuckled and nodded. I flicked his nose and giggled at his expression. I sat on the bed and fidgeted in my spot.

"When are we going to tell the others Jack? I'm so nervous." I said, pulling at my hair.

"I wanted to tell them today, but if you aren't ready then we don't have to." he reassured. I smiled at him and stood.

"We can tell them today, but you're telling them. Not me." I said, walking to the window.

"Where are you going May?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit someone important to me. I'll be back soon Jack." I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled as I jumped out, breathing in the cold air. I smiled in bliss and landed in a forest, many miles away from the pole. I smiled when I heard Lilly and her brother walking in the woods.

"I told you Jake! This is where I saw her! I swear!" I heard her say with anger. The little boy, Jake, scowled at her and groaned.

"She's not real! Lilly you are being irrational!" he screamed at her, taking a small book from her arms.

"Jake! Give me my sketchbook back! I want to show May my drawings!" she whined. I jumped from the tree and took the book from the unknowing boys hands. He looked shocked and moved his gaze to me. His eyes widened in surprise and gawked at me flying in the air.

"Why are you flying?! Who are you?" he asked, falling on his butt. I giggled.

"Your sister was right Jake. Never stop believing." I told him, Lilly hugging me from behind. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"May! I missed you. Why didn't you come at all? I waited for you." she cried into my leg. I kneeled and hugged her.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Jake asked. I giggled. I nodded.

"Lilly, I haven't come around because I have been sick. I am going to have a baby soon." I said, feeling my stomach. Lilly placed her tiny hands on my stomach and jumped back after a second, giggling. I looked at her with confusion.

"Your baby kicked!" she squealed. I gasped and placed my hand on my stomach once more. At that instant, I felt a thump against my belly. I smiled and giggled. I looked at Lilly and gave her a hug.

After a few minutes, I had to leave, knowing that Jack was going to be hunting for me soon.

"I have to go Lilly, Jake. I'm sorry." I apologized. They merely gave me hugs and I left, flying away with shouts of goodbyes trailing behind me.

When I reached the pole and entered the window, I was met with the other guardians staring at me. Jack chuckled at my surprised face and I walked over to him.

"What's the big news Jack?" Tooth said.

"Well, its hard to explain, but May and I are going to be… um… parents." Jack said, mumbling the last part. I smiled at everyone, besides North, mine, and Jack's, confusion.

"What did ya say mate?" Bunny asked, this seeming to becoming very interested.

"Jack and I are going to be parents. I am pregnant." I blurted, gathering everyone's attention. Sandy's mouth dropped open in shock and Bunny just stood, frozen in surprise.

"Your going to have a baby! Oh this is so cute!" Tooth squealed, bringing me into a hug. I giggled and hugged back.

"You got Shelia pregnant Frost?!" Bunny shouted in shock. Jack nodded and I smiled at how calm he was. After all the congratulations given to me and Jack, we headed up to our room.

"When are we going to get our own house Jack? I don't think we should be staying here for the rest of our lives." I asked, leaning onto Jack's shoulder as we got onto his bed. He shrugged and wrapped his cold arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed his lips, briefly before falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for this late update! I hope you enjoyed and I want you to know that I won't be able to update everyday like I usually do. I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace out!**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi guys. This is just a quick update. I will not be typing for a few days. My grandpa died yesterday from a stroke and I will be spending time with my family until the funeral is over with and I am finished coping with my loss. I hope you will understand. Don't worry! I will still try to update chapters when I feel that I can. Quick shout out to moonshroom420 for being my 20****th**** reviewer. You get a steamy hot pie of your choice. Hope you enjoy your invisible pie! I wish that I didn't have to do this, but sometimes life throws a curveball at you that you aren't ready for. I didn't expect this one at all. I guess God does these things for a reason though. Again, I hope you understand. Peace Out!**

**InnocentAngel5500, over and out. For now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! Surprise everyone. I hope you enjoy this surprise chapter and I just want to let you know that I am not in the happiest mood. I am a little better; my grandpa is being buried tomorrow. Thought I should let you all know. Thank you for the support and thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing.**

A few months past in the time I was pregnant. I became very cranky and had many mood swings. I would scream my head off at Jack at one point, and then cry in apology the next. Yeah, I was a mess. Sandy gave me good dreams at night to keep down stress. Bunny kept teasing Jack about the whole ordeal, earning himself many bruises from myself. Tooth gave me support throughout the whole ordeal and North kept on giving me gifts for my child to be. Jack stood by my side overall. Now, I was exploring the workshop. My stomach was now a balloon. I had made my own dress for when this happened and was wearing it now. I felt my tummy and looked at the many baubles before me.

"This place is so beautiful." I awed. Yetis looked at me in suspicion and I merely waved. I grabbed a nearby stuffed bear and examined its features. I gasped in surprise when I felt Jack wind his arms around me. I smacked his shoulders and he chuckled at me.

"I have a surprise for you May." He whispered in my ear. I quirked my eyebrows in confusion and allowed him to take me wherever he wanted. I was tired anyway. He grabbed my body and took me out of the shop. We soared on the wind and I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I stared up at the moon and watched its blue hue shine down on us. I cuddled into Jack's chest, his mint and pine scent calming and soothing.

"May, were here." He whispered. I opened my eyes, looking into his electric blue orbs that held mirth and excitement. I got out of his arms and looked in front of me. My hand came to my mouth as I looked at what was before me.

"You better like it; it took me forever to make this." he joked, smiling at me. I looked at him in shock. He made a cottage for us, me, himself, and our baby. It looked like the one in my dreams. Tears sprung into my eyes and I looked at him, I jumped into his arms and couldn't help but hug him.

"You did this on your own? Why?" I cried, looking at him with joy.

"I did this for us May. Why don't you go check it out for yourself?" he asked, smiling at me. I squealed and ran inside, exploring the new house. The furniture was normal and when I reached the babies room, I smiled at the adorable wallpaper. Animals adorned the walls and the toys from North were high on some shelves. The cradle was animal themed as well and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute it was. I turned to see Jack at the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Jack, it's beautiful!" I said. He smirked at me and I jumped into his arms. I kissed his cheek and explored every other nook and cranny in the house. I opened the door and stood on the small porch, a rocking chair flowed with the breeze. I sat in the wooden chair and rocked back and forth. The dream coming back to me.

"Do you like it May?" Jack asked, kneeling next to me.

"Jack, I love it, I can't believe you did this by yourself." I said, holding his hand in mine.

"I'm glad." He replied. I felt his cold lips press against my forehead and began to feel drowsy. I sighed and closed my eyes, basking in the suns rays. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

'_I was again on the porch of my house, but this time had horror plastered on my face._

"_Mommy! Help me!" my baby, Melody, screamed as Pitch grabbed her arm, pulling her into his cold grasp. Jack had gone out to deliver winter and I was home alone. All I know is that one minute, Melody and I were playing inside the house and then she's gone, disappearing outside. I saw the nightmares in the room, and they bashed me into the wall, knocking over some of our pictures. Now, I was on the porch with a bleeding head and a scream ripped through me._

"_Let her go Pitch!" I screamed, grasping my bow and arrows, aiming to strike._

"_I wouldn't do that, sweetheart, you don't want to have poor Melody injured would you?" he replied, gesturing to a nightmare holding my daughter in its maw. Melody cried out when it pulled her up to Pitch. I sucked in a breathe and shot the nightmare, only to be backstabbed, literally. Pitch had appeared behind my and speared my back, the head sticking out of my stomach. Melody's scream echoed in my ringing ears as I felt the world around me blur into darkness. All I could remember last was that I heard a scream and something cold touching my wound, causing me to shriek in pain. After that, there was nothing.'_

I woke up, screaming. I held my head low, shaking uncontrollably. I recoiled when a hand touched my shoulder. I gasped at the cold and looked next to me. I took a breathe and sighed when I saw that it was just Jack.

"May, honey, are you alright?" Jack asked, concerned. I clutched his shirt and sobbed into his hold.

"It was a nightmare, only a nightmare." Jack soothed, patting my hair and clutching my waist.

I could only hope that it was only a dream. That it wasn't a memory for the future. I could only hope.

**A/N: I am sorry for late update. Again, I am still trying to cope with the loss of my grandpa and I hope you understand. This may be short and I am sorry. This also might be very boring and again I am sorry. Bye ya'll!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! I am back from my small break. I am feeling better and I thank everyone for caring about my loss. Thank you for the support you guys! I hope you are ready for this chapter! It will probably be my favorite.**

The months had flown by and by now, I was a watermelon. I had mild food cravings and I think I was almost 9 months in my pregnancy. Jack I could tell was getting anxious. We were lying on our bed in our cottage, Jack and I cuddling. Jack had an arm around my waist and his cold hand brushed through my hair. I placed a hand on my belly, flashes of my nightmare coming to my mind. The one thing frightening was that stupid dream. I sighed and snuggled my head into Jack's hoodie.

"Something wrong Sunshine?" he asked. I looked up at him and just smiled.

"Of course I am! What about you Mr. Daddy?" I mocked. Jack chuckled and tightened his hold on me.

"I am fine. Just nervous. I don't know how to be a father and I'm not so sure that I will be the father our child will look up to. What if he or she doesn't like me." he said, resting his chin on my head.

"Jack, you will be fine! Our child may not look up to you, which I hope it doesn't." I joked, "But I know that this baby, _our_ baby, will love you as much as he or she loves me. I swear." I replied, turning and grabbing his face in my hands. I kissed his lips and smiled. This was a moment I wanted to last forever, but good things came to an end. I took a quick intake of breathe when pain surged in my abdomen. I gasped and my hands went immediately to my stomach.

"May?!" was the last thing I heard before falling into his arms, consciousness slipping away.

**Jack P.O.V.**

May collapsed onto my chest, screams echoing off her tongue. I grabbed her and sped off to North's place. I was more worried when I felt something wet drip onto my hoodie. Shit! She was in labor! I flew faster and began to panic. I frantically zoomed through the window to the workshop. I grasped May and looked for North.

"North! I need you!" I screamed. The bounding of his boots sounded throughout the shop and I looked at him. Worry spread over his face and he went to call the others. North led me to the infirmary to set May down. I walked out and saw Tooth zip past me, probably to help may deliver. I began to walk back and forth in nervousness. I felt a furry hand touch my shoulder and looked at Bunny. He smiled and walked away. Sandy floated down to me and hugged my waist and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and paced back and forth again. I stopped and looked at the door when May's shrill scream rang through the shop. I was about to check on her when North stopped me.

"Calm self Jack, May will be fine." he reassured. I sighed and sat on a chair conveniently placed in front of the room. I slowly fell asleep, thinking of the new bundle of joy coming into our lives.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up." I heard as I opened my eyes. Tooth was staring at me and I immediately stood.

"You can go and see your child and 'wife' now Jack." she said, adding quotation marks on the word wife. I smiled at her and walked into the hospital room. I smiled at May and peered at the bundle in her arms.

**May P.O.V.**

After the excruciating pain from giving birth, I now laid in the bed. Beads of sweat rolled off my forehead as I held my baby girl in my arms. I looked up and saw Jack smiling at me. I used my free hand to bring him into a hug. I panted a bit and kissed his lips with passion.

"Meet our baby girl, Jack." I breathed. He smiled again and looked down at the bundle of cloth wrapped in my arms. I moved some of it down and revealed a pale baby beneath the cover. He chuckled a little, tears welding into his bright blue eyes. Though they had frozen before they fell. I smiled and kissed the small infants forehead, causing her to gurgle in delight. I giggled at my, no our, baby. The other guardians entered the room and awed the baby un my arms.

"Can't believe that a baby, made by Jack, turned out to be a cute little Shelia." Bunny said, mocking and embarrassing my poor Jack. I glared at the pooka and nestled my baby closer to me. Sandy gave Jack and I a thumbs up.

"What es girls name?" North asked, him and Tooth both looking excited. I looked down at the girl in my arms and smiled.

"Melody. Her name will be Melody." I whispered, but loud enough to have the others hear it too.

"AWE! SO CUTE!" Tooth squealed and everyone laughed at her outburst.

After I finally gained most of my strength, Jack and I headed home with our new addition to the family. As I entered the house, I went straight to the nursery. I placed the baby in the crib after feeding her. After tucking her in, I went to Jack and my bedroom. I gawked at my sleeping boyfriend/husband. He was fast asleep, his head over the side of the bed. I giggled and sat next to him, placing his head on my lap. I let my hands caress his snowy locks, before I heard him yawn.

"Sorry for falling asleep." he whispered. I chortled at him.

"Its alright." I replied.

"Remember when I had that special question to ask you before I died." he said, staring out the window. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What was he playing at?

"Yes, I remember. I still wondered about that after you… you left us." I chocked back.

"Do you want to know what it was?" he asked, finally turning to face me, his hand reaching down into his pocket.

"Yes." I whispered, becoming more and more anxious. Jack pulled out a silver ring from his pocket. I gasped as my hands went to my mouth. Jack chuckled at me.

"Will you, May Flower, do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jack Frost?" he asked nervously. Tears of joy leaked down my face and I pulled him into a hug.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I sobbed happily. I pulled back and kissed him on the lips. He chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't be more happy. My new life was with my husband, me, and Melody Overland Frost.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, there is still more to come! I am happy to finally be back after my long break! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating. I was swimming yesterday and forgot to type. Hope you enjoy! Most of this are time skips from Melody growing up.**

**1 Year**

**May P.O.V.**

Melody was a year old. She could already walk! We were at the Pole, going to see the other guardians. Her ebony hair was already past her chin. I had placed it in a ponytail before we left the house. Jack carried our little girl in his arms, her giggles filling the air. So far, Jack was an… interesting parent. He spoiled the girl like it was his job. Never scolded her when she wound up in trouble, nope, its my job to be the bad guy. That's my only problem, he can't, and I mean CAN'T, get him to be responsible. When we reached the pole, everyone was already giving my baby her gifts.

"Hey, Frostbite, how's life been without your snowy fun times?" Bunny teased. I agreed with him, he didn't exactly get his fun time while he was changing diapers, which by the way, is hilarious. Jack only frowned at Bunny mocking him. I smiled and leaned onto Jack. Yes, the guardians knew of our engagement. Of course, Bunny teased my poor Jackie. I glared at the Pooka and sat Melody down, allowing her to walk to her family.

After the formalities, we settled down and let Melody open her gifts. Of course, from Tooth, she got supplies for brushing her teeth. I eyed her with a dead-panned expression. She only giggled and ignored me completely. North got my baby some art supplies and a sketchbook. I smiled warmly at Melody's eyes as they brightened when she opened the box. Jack placed an arm on my shoulder and I kissed his lips. Everyone laughed when Melody made a disgusted face. Bunny gave Melody candy, as in egg candy. Of course. Sandy gave her some dream sand, in case of an emergency. This was a memorable moment for me and I snapped a mental picture. Weird, I know, but I love these moments of my life. Melody scurried into my arms and I hugged her. What she did next, caused me to cry that night?

"Mama." her first word. My hand flew to my mouth and I picked up my baby.

"She said her first word!" I squealed. This was too cute. I kissed her forehead and Jack took her from me. I frowned and watched him tickle our little girl. I smiled, this is a moment I want to last forever.

**5 Years**

**Jack P.O.V.**

Melody and I were taking a casual stroll through the woods near our house. I was creating snow for my daughter, because she loved it, I guess. All was peaceful, until I was pelted with a snowball, created by my own flesh and blood. I smirked menacingly at her and grabbed as much snow as I could, dropping it all on the toddler. She squealed and ran in the direction of the house. I summoned the wind and quickly caught up with her, seeing as how the only thing giving her away was her raven hair.

"I'm gonna get you Mel!" I screamed. She screamed and turned to look at me.

"No Daddy! Leave me alone!" she was laughing by now and as we reached the house, she flew into the air. I laughed at my daughter, she was so much like her mother. I looked past Mel and saw May on the rocking chair. I smirked as our daughter hid behind May.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Help me, Daddy's after me!" she yelped as May picked her up, her eyes full of laughter and joy. I flew up to them and made a mock frown on my face.

"Of course you would hide in Mom's arms Mel. But, it seems like you are in quite a pickle." I stated, watching as May tickled our girl in her arms. Melody squealed and flew out of May's arms, her face a slight frown.

"I thought you were on my side Mommy!" she screamed as I chased her around the field in front of our little cottage.

Soon, night fell and Melody was relaxing in the grass. I flew down and sat next to her, grabbing her semi-cold and warm hand in mine. She smiled her cheeky smile and sat on my lap.

"I love you Daddy." she said, giving me a hug. I hugged back and nearly died at her cute face.

"Love you too, Melody." I said, kissing her forehead. She giggled and we walked back to the house. I held her in my arms and before she fell asleep, she said, "I hope we can live together forever." I smiled and looked up at Manny, who looked like he was smiling down on us. When we reached the house, May took Melody from my arms, much to my dismay. She headed straight for her room and I watched from the doorframe. May turned and smiled at me.

"You're so good with kids." I complimented, wrapping my arms around May's petite figure. She sighed and answered.

"She's our daughter Jack, I have to be able to handle children to be good with them." she replied, kissing my cheek. I smiled and headed to our bed. May sighed and plopped onto the comforter. I placed my staff to the left of us and we soon fell asleep, hand in hand.

**6 Years**

**Melody P.O.V.**

I stood next to my mommy, she looked so pretty. Why for only today, I didn't know. She had her hair up in a curly bun, cause Aunt Tooth helped her. She was wearing a long white dress that never ended! I was awed when Aunt Tooth had applied makeup on Mommies face, she looked so different! She had a lot of flowers in her hand and she had a thin layer of clothe covering her face, but I could see her fine. What was she all dressed up for? Daddy said that it was called, um what was it again? Mirage, Marie, no…marriage! That's it. I was dressed up too. I was wearing a white dress like Momma, but not as long. A small basket of flowers were in my hand as well. Uncle Bunny said that I had to toss them when we walked to Daddy. Why, I don't know. I was bored at the moment and sat in a room with Aunt Tooth and Mommy.

I wanted to go see Daddy, but no one would let me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I saw Mommy smiling at me.

"You look beautiful Mel!" she said to me. I smiled and hugged myself, twirling a bit in my spot.

"Thank you Mom, you look pretty too!" I said back. Mommy laughed at me and I chuckled too. Mommy was about to say something, when I heard weird music come from the other room.

"That's your cue, Melody! Go on out." Aunty Tooth told me. I walked out and saw a pink carpet leading to Daddy, who was… wearing a black suit? This confused me, but I didn't care. I looked at the flowers in my hand and started throwing them from left to right, like Uncle North taught me too. When I finally reached Daddy, I dropped the basket and hugged his knees. Yeah, I'm not tall.

"Good to see you too Mel." He said, before he picked me up and sat me next to him. I looked behind me and saw Uncle Sandy, and Uncle Bunny, who seemed to be holding back his laughter. I glared at him because I knew he was laughing at Daddy. I put a fist up at him and he stopped, smiling back at me. I peered down the long carpet and saw Aunt Tooth come out, followed by Mommy. She smiled at Daddy and I waved. She giggled at me. When she stood next to Daddy, well, the rest was a blur. Before, I knew it, Daddy and Mommy were kissing and I held back yucky stuff. That was icky! Why do their lips have to hug each other?

**A/N: This will have to be continued, in the next chapter! Sorry, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my fellow fanfictioneers! Welcome to the next chapter of time skips of Melody's growing childhood. I would like to send a shout out to Guest nellie for being my 30****th**** reviewer and to moonshroom420 for literally following my story since the beginning and for reviewing for every single chapter I posted. Thank you all for loving my story.**

**(I sound like this is the last chapter, but its not) **

**A surprising plot twist will be revealed soon! Well, not a plot twist I think, but a surprise nonetheless. Enjoy! Also, thanks to everyone who still supported me after the loss of my grandpa. Thanks to everyone who either reads, reviews, follows, or favorites. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the song 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence. **

**11 Years**

**May P.O.V.**

Jack, Melody, and I were at the lake in Burgees. Melody had grown a lot and we were worried about her. She seemed so distant to us and wouldn't talk to us. Jack thought that it would be a good idea to get some air. Melody was happy, but still wasn't satisfied, in my perspective. When we had reached the lake, Jack took Melody onto the ice, teaching her how to skate. I only sat and watched with a smile on my face. She looked so carefree now, a bright smile on her pale face and her wavy black hair flowing in the wind. I stood and carefully walked onto the ice. I slipped and fell, but only to have Jack catch me. I blushed and shoved some snow into his face. Shocked, he fell down and Melody began to giggle. I winked at her and flew into the air, grabbing her and grabbing snowballs and letting her pelt her father. She squealed when Jack snatched her from me. This was another time when she just let her inner child loose. I tickled the little girl and kissed Jack on the cheek. He smirked and placed the little girl on the ground. He tackled me to the ground and pinned me.

"Will you let me up?" I groaned, struggling in his strong grip. He chuckled and leaned down to my ear.

"Why would I?" he mocked. I frowned and squirmed.

"Dad, let Mommy up this instant!" Melody commanded. I chortled at Mel and Jack did as he was told. After awhile, we ended up half asleep next to a frosted tree. Melody snuggled up against me and dozed off. I leaned my head onto Jack and fell asleep myself. Another moment to remember.

**14 Years**

**Melody P.O.V.**

I stormed out of my room and headed for the door. My mother following me.

"Mel, where are you going?" she asked. As if she cared. I scowled at her and opened the door.

"Wherever the wind decides to take me." I answered. I had to get away from this place.

"Are you mad at me? I only told you that I have to leave to bring spring." she reasoned. That is the problem, she's never there for me.

"Yes I'm mad. You're never there for me! You two are never here to take care of me. I only get to see you guys for half the year and then, boom, you guys leave me A WHOLE SEASON EARLY to get ready for this nonsense! I can't take it anymore! I'm leaving for a while, don't you both even dare come after me! I hate you both!" I screeched, leaving just as my father walked onto the porch. Scowling, I rushed past him and let the wind take me anywhere he wanted to take me. Tears streaked down my face as I thought of what I just said to my own mother. I didn't mean to burst out at her. Seeing my father before I left probably didn't help. I landed in a forest and sat at one of the frosted trees. I hugged my knees and sobbed into the cold snow. I didn't mean to hurt their feelings at all, I just felt so alone half the time. I needed company some times. I didn't know how to deal with the fact that I was alone for most of my life. I did the only thing to calm myself now, and that was sing. Yes, I sing to myself, because it was the only way to stop myself from crying.

'_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb,_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home,_

_Wake me up, (Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up, (Wake me up inside)_

_Save me,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

_Wake me up, (Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up, (Before I come undone)_

_Save me,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become'_

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" a voice said as I began to cry again. Gasping, I sat up and moved away.

"Who's there?" I squeaked. A boy, a bit older than myself, emerged from the bushes. I scooted back from the boy and watched his movements carefully.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Dylan Lusion." he said, crouching down and placing a hand out in front of him. His name sounded like delusion, to me that is. Weird. I looked up at him and finally got a good look of him. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and his eyes were black. He was a bit pale, but at the same time, kind of tan. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He seemed trustworthy, sort of. I slowly stretched my hand out to his and cautiously grasped it. He pulled me up and I looked at him with confusion.

"Are you going to tell me your name miss?" he asked. I gulped, should I?

"Mel-Melody Overland Frost. That's my name." I stuttered. He smirked at me and I pushed him. My face flushed and I turned away from him.

"So, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing out in the cold." he asked. I sighed and peered over at him.

"I ran away from my parents for a bit, had to get out of the house." I said, dazing off, thinking of my mothers pained face as I left. I sniffed as tears leaked down my face.

"Same here. My dad was being a pain in the butt. Training nonstop to fight against his so called 'enemies.' Didn't see the point, he's more powerful than me. All he wants to do is scare the children of the world. I can't do that." he said, drifting off and staring into space. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Who are you dad's enemies?" I asked. Before he could answer, the wind picked up and a shadow appeared behind Dylan. A man appeared from the darkness and loomed over Dylan.

"Dylan! Where have you bee?!" the man screeched. I stepped back and fell onto some ice on the ground. The man in front of me was frightening to me. He had spiky black hair and gleaming golden eyes. His eyes peered over at me and his scowl turned into a menacing smirk. He moved a bit towards me.

"Who might we have here Dylan? Who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked. I sat on the ice, frozen in my spot. I looked over at Dylan to see him frown.

"No one Dad, leave her alone." he said, getting in front of me in a blink of an eye. How?

"Why do you protect her, my son?" the dark man asked. A dark gleam shined in Dylan's eyes.

"Because she has nothing to do with any of this." he defended. Dylan's father scowled and I wished for my mom and dad to be here now. Some sort of realization passed over the dark mans eyes and he evilly smirked at me.

"So you're _their_ daughter. How horribly sweet." he said in a sickly velvet voice.

"Get out of here Melody! Run back home!" Dylan yelled before pushing me in the other direction of his father. I staggered to get up and ran as fast as I could before flying into the wind. I looked down at Dylan and still saw his father smirking at me.

As I finally reached my house, I rushed inside. Breathing in heavy breathes, I sank to my knees at the door and shook uncontrollably in fear.

"Mel! Where have you been? Are you okay sweetie?" I heard my mom ask. I looked up at her and launched myself onto her, letting out my fearful sobs. I heard my father walk into the living room and I looked over at him. His face was plastered with worry.

"What happened?" he asked. I calmed myself down and told them what had happened. Dad looked shocked and scared. Mom just held her hand to her mouth the whole time.

"How?! I thought he…" was all that got out my moms mouth.

"What do you mean? Do you know who he is?" I asked. They merely glanced at one another and my mom nodded.

"That man you saw, his name in Pitch Black, or the Boogeyman. Before you were born, he tried to kill your mother, Uncles, Aunt, and myself. We thought he wouldn't come after us again, but I was wrong. I don't want you to go near that boy, Dylan again, do you understand?" he asked. I frowned, I kinda liked Dylan. I nodded anyway. Why was this Pitch guy after me though?

**A/N: Dun dun dun dah! Hope you enjoyed the twist in the story! Yes, Dylan is my new OC. Again I hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter! BYE!**

**BTW, no more time skips! Sad face.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back to my story! OMG your guys reviews where hilarious! You are so confuzzled. Enjoy!**

**Melody P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop thinking about Dylan all night. He was just so… different and mysterious. After thinking it over, I decided to go and see him again. I quietly walked past my parents bedroom and headed for the door. Before I could open the door, the light in the living room turned on and there stood my mother.

"Where are you going so early in the morning Mel?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. I gulped, busted.

"I was just… going out to see Dylan." I stuttered. Mom merely smiled at me and I pressed my hand to my cheek, feeling it suddenly heat up.

"Go ahead, I won't tell your father." she replied, placing a finger to her lips. I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you mom." I said, closing the door behind me as I left. She waved and I shot into the air. I sighed happily and headed back to the spot where I met him. Of course, I just sat down at the same tree as well. I waited for awhile and almost fell asleep, until I heard the crunching of the snow behind me. I turned around and saw Dylan looking at me with surprise. I blushed and smiled, waving at him.

"Hey Dylan!" I said, pulling my knees to my chest.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home." he said, moving next to me.

"I couldn't stay, besides, I wanted to see you again." I replied, blushing a bit. Dylan just smirked at me and sat next to me. I moved over a bit, giving him room.

"So, tell me about yourself." Dylan said, breaking the silence surrounding us.

"Well, I'm 14, I am the spirit of Music and Sound. At least, that's what Manny told me when I turned 13. My mother is May Flower Overland Frost, I know long name, and my father is Jackson Overland Frost. That's about all I can think of." I replied. Shock came over Dylan's features. He cursed under his breathe and looked over at me.

"Now I know why my father wants me to kidnap you." he began, my eyes widening and I moved a little away from him.

"But, I won't do it, so don't worry Mel." he reassured. Letting out a breathe of relief, I relaxed.

"Tell me about yourself, Dylan. Is Pitch your real father?" I asked, looking over at him. Dylan looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I'm 57 in spirit years. No, Pitch isn't my real father. When I was reborn, I was found by him. He took me in and acted like a father to me. Though, he still trained me to scare other children with my power. I rebelled against him and he kept on being persistent otherwise. I am the spirit of Shadows and Illusions. Nothing cool." he said. I felt pretty bad for him, he was practically being used his whole life. I leaned onto his shoulder and held his hand. He tensed up against me, but eventually relaxed and leaned on my head. I looked up into the sky and watched as the horizon revealed itself, the beautiful colors corresponding with one another. Watching the sky, I slowly dozed off, falling asleep on Dylan's shoulder. Dreaming of nightmares.

**Dylan P.O.V.**

I watched as this girl, Melody, fell asleep on my shoulder. I don't know, but there was something about her. She was just so…carefree. When I had first met her, and heard her singing, I couldn't help but feel a warm feeling enter my body. She was beautiful beyond my own comprehension. My father, Pitch, wanted me to kidnap her so he could 'plot his revenge' against Melody's family. One, I didn't want anything to do with this. Two, I didn't want Melody involved in this in the first place. Whenever I looked at her hazel eyes, I felt an urge to stay by her side and protect her.

Sighing, I crouched and placed Melody on my back, basically giving her a piggyback ride. I knew where she lived, only because I went to check on her when I made sure my father left. As I trudged my way to her house, I felt her snuggled into my back, her dangling arms now wrapped around my neck. I blushed a bit and only picked up my pace, it was getting pretty cold outside and I didn't want her to get sick. As we reached the house, I knocked on the door, careful not to drop Mel.

"Who is it?" I heard a woman's voice say. The door opened and a woman with braided brown hair and brown eyes looked at me. Shock came over her features and I just stood there.

"Are you Dylan?" she asked, her shock becoming surprise. I nodded and cautiously walked in.

"Yes, I came here to drop Mel off. She kinda fell asleep." I said, gesturing to the girl on my back. The brunette smiled and ushered me down the hallway. I reluctantly followed and we ended up in what I guessed was Mel's room. I placed her gently on her bed and covered her with her comforter.

"Thank you for bringing her home Dylan. I could tell you weren't as bad as Pitch." Mel's mom said as she watched from the doorframe.

"Your welcome. Besides, I can't hurt her, I won't." I replied, moving a strand of hair out of her face and softly caressing her cheek.

"You might want to leave before my husband wakes up." Mrs. Frost said, gesturing towards the front door. I nodded and left the room, glancing at Mel one more time before quietly closing the door behind me.

"Thank you Mrs. Frost, for not thinking of me as a bad guy and trusting me with your daughter." I thanked, earning a laugh from Mel's mom.

"Please, call me May." she said, waving me off. I smiled and headed out the door, disappearing into the shadows. I promise, Melody, to protect you with my life.

**A/N: AWE! So adorable! BTW I have a new story on my account. The title is **_**Withered Rose **_**and I hope you check it out and review! Bye!**


	17. Author's Note2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I have a quick update for you guys. I am thinking of retyping this story. I feel as though its too rushed. I would like to know your guys' thoughts on the matter. I just have this feeling that I'm going to get writers block soon and it just worries me. Please give me your thoughts, ideas, and or opinions. I am just so skeptical on this, help me friends! I need support and help from you guys! Tell me opinions! BYE!**

**InnocentAngel5500, over and out! PEACE!**


	18. Authors Note 3

**A/N: Hey again you guys! I have put some thought into my story, and I decided that I will be restarting my story, although most of you won't be too happy. I will be altering the story a bit. I am going to start the story pre-movie, that will get into the actually story. May's personality will change a lot, along with her outfit. I hope you guys don't mind too much and will read my other story. I am going to be keeping this story up for a little while longer, so you guys can reread it and tell it goodbye. Please don't hate me, I just wanted to restart. Please read the other story, it will be as great as this one, I promise. I am renaming the story too, it will be called 'Frosted Flower' because I want it to tie in with their last names. So, if you read this, you know the gist of May and Jack's memories. Hope you guys enjoyed this while it lasted. See you there soon! **

**InnocentAngel5500, over and out! Peace Off!**


End file.
